The Seven Deadly Sins
by IbenholtTheSnowBunny
Summary: A challenge from the lovely Avelera.
1. Wrath

Na'Toth never stops being angry. Not when she is captured and sent to Centauri prime. Not when she is forced into the dress of a noblewoman and thrown into the throne room to 'entertain'. Not when the cheekiest noble begins tearing at the lacings on her corset, not when she biting his finger off sends her into the dungeons, not when they 'forget' to feed her for one week. She stews in her anger, bangs at the walls, sneers at the guards and curses the name of every centauri in the universe. So when G'Kar and Londo smuggles her back home, and she is placed on a transport home, she gets a moment alone. Her chains are gone, but she can still feel them. She can barely recognize her own tears of relief as they land on her battered hands. She has not cried for almost 4 years. The blood red veil is drawn from her eyes, and she realizes that her rage has kept her alive, but it has nearly consumed her as well.


	2. Gluttony

Every single time, David promises himself that he won't do it. He has learned from his previous mistakes, and he is much too old to be repeating them now. He is half Minbari, when it comes down to it, and therefore willpower should be the least of his problems. But then again, yunyun can even lure one from the most militant warrior caste to share a peaceful meal with a militant human. Therefore, all boundaries cease to exist. There is only cream, sugar and sauce put together in a chocolaty mix that melts on his tongue. He finishes the first bowl and even though he is full, he gets another. His mother, father and foster-brother all give him warning looks, but the short-lived high he gets from the things that are so bad for him makes him blind. When his second helping is set in front of him, he dives in without any sort of restraint.

Later, when he lies in his room with the mother of all stomach aches and some pain killers trying to work their magic in his system, Dius wipes his cold, sweaty forehead and asks him in his most annoying big-brother-voice if it was worth it. David tries to find an intelligent answer about how Dius should shut up because he'd sniff an old, broken, dirty bottle if there had once been brivari in it, but soon finds that he can only answer like his father did the first time he overate on Minbar and gasps out: "Hell yes."


	3. Greed

Antono Refa's hunger for power was a seed that was planted in him as an infant. With a family that had a title and money it was still expected that he did his utmost to achieve more. His first opportunity came in the shape of Londo Mollari, war hero and more desperate for the renaissance of the Republic's glory than any other Refa had met. He thought he would be easy to manipulate, but he soon found that Londo was not the dreamer he thought. They became wrapped up in a battle where their smiles and polite phrases were their weapons. The hate in their eyes burned hotter every time they met, but they continued to do business, because if one turned his back on the other, he would stab it.

Therefore, Londo's sudden success makes Refa extra watchful and intrigued. They become more entwined as they destroy Narn, but Refa sees Londo's reluctance and is not surprised when Mr. Morden contacts him and offers him his services.

His star begins to rise. He spends his days basking in the glory Morden and his associates provides for him. The ladies of the court give him meaningful looks while the lords stumble over each other trying to make deals with him. And while he stands in the middle of all this, every Centauri's dream, he thinks to himself what a fool Londo was for giving it all up. The favor that Morden eventually will come to collect can be nothing compared to what will happen to him! He will be emperor Refa 1st, the rebuilder of glory! The current emperor is already showing signs of frailty. It won't be long now before Refa will be asked to take over.

But when he is forced to the ground by 2 dozen Narn hands, kicked and beaten until blood rushes out of his nose and mouth, he understands that he won't die in the emperor's bed surrounded by his closest friends and family. The shadowy figures from the dream of his death become clear. Those three women he assumed would be his wives and empresses of the republic become Narn females. His supposed ministers, counselors and prime minister become Narn males. Their eyes burn with hatred instead of tenderness and sadness. They say nothing, but let their punches speak for them. Before he draws his last breath he realizes that he was blinded by his visions of greatness and that Mr. Morden has now collected his favor. And then he dies.


	4. Pride

"You know, I thought you were ready for this! I assumed that you could act your age." It stings Dius a little to know that the tone in Sheridan's voice is the same that comes when he yells at David. But Sheridan is not his father, even if he tries to be. And he does. That vein on his neck, the red spots on his cheeks show genuine, fatherly concern for someone that does not share his blood, or his race. Sometimes, on extremely rare occasions, Dius forgets that they are worlds apart, and he will accept a hug or a pat on the back. When they fly their jets, even though the vacuum of space itself is between them, he feels especially close to John. "And what do you do? You fly off like some headstrong jarhead, prepared to die! There was nothing to die for, didn't you realize that?" But the thing is he doesn't want John to be his father. Or he thinks he doesn't. He didn't want to be a part of the presidential family, because that would be intruding. But once they had dragged him in, it had only been logical that he would prove his worthiness of that honor. It stings once more when he realizes that whole stunt was done to make an impression on John alone. An action that could make him understand that they were equals. The ruined systems that cut down his oxygen supply and the broken arm he got had not been planned. "Christ, Dius, they were henchmen!" Henchmen of the Drakh. The first shot they had sent had almost hit John's fighter. It had been an unimportant visit to a new base some distance from Minbar. He had taken Dius with him, mostly because he felt bad for not letting him out on his own too often. After this incident, he probably wouldn't be allowed to sit in a jet for months. And the worst part is that he can't answer John's question of why he was so stupid and didn't ask for help. It all hurts too much. His arm, his head, his ego. They all ache. Had he only been able to blow their ships up without hurting himself, John would have praised him. Now he doesn't even get pity. Pity behind a wall of rage, yes, but nothing more. And he wants that even less than he wants Sheridan for his parent. He has made it this far without a father, why would he need one now? Sheridan lowers his voice, but only because David has come. He has a sharpie in his hand and carefully asks his father if he can sign Dius' bandage. He watches them as the boy crawls into the bed and begins. Then he shoots Dius a look as if to say 'this is not over', before leaving them. David chatters away about how he will draw a fighter jet beside his name and that Dius has to be careful. Meanwhile, the young Centauri ponders on what how he will avoid John the next few days, not realizing that his pride nearly killed him and has made him blind to his own wishes.


	5. Sloth

Somewhere along the way, Daggair stops fighting. She watches in despair as the servants empty her treasure chest filled with little objects she has taken from them, her father and her mothers. She tries to explain that she was going to give them back, but when her father finds a pen he has been missing for two years, she realizes that no plea in the world can save her. A few strict lessons later, she gives up her dream of being the queen of thieves and lets her father mold her into the perfect centauri woman, untouchable and pleasing on the outside, cunning and clever on the inside.

She meets the young, lovely Mariel who would have been better off with a crest on her head and a coat over her shoulders. They play their roles until they are alone, and they make love for the first time on a sofa in a room that is forgotten by its owners.

She marries Londo who is a weaker version of her father, and his crumbling popularity repulses her in every way. She meets his first wife, Timov, who would have been better off on any other planet than Centauri Prime. When she finds out that his parents' wishes him to marry again, she approaches them with a recommendation. Mariel's beauty and false naivety does not fool Londo for a moment, even if he appreciates the first. Still, he does not notice how close she and Daggair are. He is taken with other things. Timov knows, but says nothing. She claims it's not her business. She instead makes a point out of letting Londo know exactly what he thinks of her as often as possible. Mariel tries to become his favorite, but stabs him in the back at every chance she gets. Daggair stays as she is, explodes only every once in a while to crush a vase over his head, because she can't be bothered to do as her fellow wives and forget everything she has learned about conforming.

But one day, something happens. She attends a party where she is overcome by an old urge. She starts slowly by pushing a little box into her purse. She is unaware of the content or the value. She only knows that the urge is getting stronger. Earrings and brooches fall into folds on her dress when people look away. Mariel notices, of course, because she knows her. She happily accepts a necklace, and watches as Daggair expertly hides the little treasures away in a box under her bed.

When Londo divorces them, she moves on to steal more practical things. Soaps, perfumes, candles and wine go into the pockets she has sown into her dress. She is too confused. Mariel told her about her plan to get rid of Londo and leave them all three with his fortune, but not until it had failed. The girl has never been too informative regarding her plans, but should this not have been an exception? She remains silent as Mariel's pretty face and charming manner lures men to open their coin purses and accounts. They never lack anything, and the fact that they keep living together makes people assume they are united by their hatred for their ex-husband.

Daggair's acts innocent whenever someone confides in her that little things have been stolen from their home, she reacts with shock and dismay, then mutters that she may have seen this lord and that lady seem rather secretive. Afterwards, she goes to her room and places all of the little things in the chest by her bed. She won't be the queen of thieves, but she has gotten too old for that now. She is not as brave as Timov or as seductive as Mariel, so she maintains her talent behind a mask of a classical Centauri woman. Untouchable and pleasing.


	6. Lust

She crawled over to Daggair after Londo has fallen asleep. They embraced and kissed like it had been months since the last time, and not minutes. Timov should regret not joining them. It had been a lot more satisfactory than it usually was. Daggair mimics her innocent tone: " 'Both of us?' He knows you. Perhaps not as well as I, but he does know that you hide more of yourself than other people can contain."

Mariel's father had been pleased by her pretty face, that made her lack of money a smaller matter. But when he discovered that there was a mind as sharp as his own and a more malicious intent behind the bright eyes and rosy lips, he began ignoring her. Her mother was either ill or busy managing their house which was crumbling around them. Living in the midst of all this devastation gave the young girl a cold outlook on the world and her society. It was this coldness and her awareness of her looks that made her a good manipulator. She could make a man open his coin purse simply by smiling at him. She never lacked money, and would gladly have contributed to her dying house, had her father not forbid his wife and everyone else to accept it. Even when she sold a man her necklace which she convinced him had once been worn by an empress, he did not want her money.

When her mother died, she was ready to be married. Her status was all she had, and all her mother left her, along with a teary plea of trying to soften and not be so cynical. She tried. She failed. She had been born in the wrong body, in the wrong place, at the wrong time. She wanted to do business instead of being showered in gifts by men she did not really want to be close with. She wished to provide for a home she could call her own. To have a saying when there was a crisis.

Her beauty made people assume that that was all there was to her. And after a while, she discovered a new advantage. Playing naïve and sweet until her dress came off made her all the more attractive. She had the talent of fooling everyone, and used it gleefully. At least until Daggair, her lovely thief, bumped into her at a banquet. They were alike, she noticed. They spent the entire evening talking, at least until they had locked themselves away somewhere safe. And afterwards, when they had wrapped themselves up in a sheet, Mariel was scared for the first time in her life, because she found had no desire to use Daggair. She had not expected to find someone she could genuinely care for, and now that she was here, she was completely unprepared. She bared herself to Daggair. Told her of her dreams and ambitions. Instead of receiving an odd, blank stare or a joke that saved her honor, she got to hear Daggairs own dreams and details about little 'hobby'. As well as a confession that she might find her earring missing if she checked.

She attended Daggair's wedding, and married Londo Mollari herself, after she put in a good word for her. She tried to be sugary sweet with him, but he saw through her. Oddly enough, he did nothing with it. Too pleased with her face and body, she assumed. Londo's absence and lack of attention left her with a desire to hurt him. She seduced his rivals, but after three nights, she came to a harsh realization. Li, or perhaps a more vengeful God had tied her to Daggair, making every encounter with someone else less enjoyable. Even now that she was on Babylon 5 and had met up with G'Kar again, a man who is more attentive than any centauri male she has ever been with, cannot stop her from seeing the blue eyes and glittering smile near the end. Daggair approves of her methods, because they are the way of their people, but ultimately, she knows that they are tied together.

And when she falls asleep in her arms, still in Londo's bed, part of her wonders if that is truly such a bad thing to reserve herself, body, soul or both to the one person who truly knows who she is?


	7. Envy

It is perfectly understandable that Sannel does not want to sit still and meditate when she is little. G'Kar is not bothered by it. She has been given the chance to be a child instead of being forced to grow up to soon like both Narn and Centauri younglings usually are. Londo takes her with him to somewhere she can run around and have fun, while G'Kar stays at home with his candles and copy of The Book of G'Quan.

In due time, Sannel does sit still and she does meditate. She studies the texts, says the prayers and chants, and she participates during the Holy Days of G'Quan. At first, he is nearly bursting with pride over her patience and calmness. But there is something wrong. The joy and enthusiasm leaves her during the ceremonies.

He tucks her in one night and asks what is bothering her. She does not yet possess the vocabulary to properly explain it, but G'Kar understands. Even if G'Quan's wisdom reaches her, she does not feel the connection or the same faith he does, and that bothers her. He smiles and tells her that perhaps another prophet will speak to her. She is not obliged to follow the way of G'Quan. He gives her a data crystal where all the texts of the prophets are contained. She reads them all over and over. At the end of the week, she has not slept and barely eaten, and she is even further away from finding a prophet she can follow.

The time comes for her to choose her name, but they are both reluctant to even talk about it. Londo snorts at them, telling Sannel that she already has a name, and that she should not be ashamed of it. "What does it matter if the Narns call you G'Nel or Na'Nel, hm? You will still be Sannel to everyone else! You won't change." She wants to tell him that she is not ashamed, but that it is tradition.

A tradition she is unable to follow. Her birthday is not a pleasant day, it's a reminder that she is not fully Narn, nameless and still a child.

There is something wrong with her, she tells herself. All the others have already chosen, or knows what names they will choose. Why doesn't she? Half a year passes with no change, and she becomes desperate.

Londo is surprised when she comes to him and asks about the Centauri pantheon. Spirituality is not his field of expertise, but he is not so uneducated that he cannot list every god and goddess and their areas.

He reveals the harsh belief that most Centauri share, that they devote themselves to one god or goddess in addition to the Great Maker, hoping to enter their realm when they die, so that the circle of rebirth can be broken.

He tells her about Venzen, the god of food, and how everyone who devotes their faith to him will stay in his realm after their death. Sannel thinks the idea of remaining in a place where she can only eat and enjoy herself for eternity sounds blissful. Then she learns that Venzen in reality was an emperor who always ate and accidentally crushed his third wife while attempting to make love to her for the first time. When his other wives denied sharing his bed after that, he put more effort and time into eating and finally died alone surrounded by the food he had loved so much.

Londo then introduces her to Li, goddess of passion. She was a woman with ideas of sex and passion that were outrageous for her time and she was banished from her town. She became a martyr. He adds that she is perhaps a bit too young to worship Li just yet, and then tells her about Ilarus, the goddess of gambling. Just in time for G'Kar to overhear them and take her away from him before giving her any ideas.

She finally meditates on the matter while her fathers argue in the living room. As she reaches a conclusion, she realizes that she will most likely give them another reason to fight.

The one thing she has been given completely free will in is impossible for her to decide on. Dad and papa would not have cared had she fallen to her knees and worshipped Droshalla or Valen. They want her to have something to lean on, whether it is because her soul's calling, or because it can get her through the day. Following the wisdom of the prophets, gods and goddesses requires a strong belief and devotion, something she lacks. The prayers become lies in her mouth, and the incense only a bitter smell.

As the night falls, she emerges from the bedroom and announces that she believes in the universe and incarnation. The disappointed looks they have are underlined when they say that they are happy for her.

Sannel tries to console herself with her faith or lack of it, but whenever she sees dad meditate, or papa raise a toast to Li, something gnaws at her from the inside and she wonders what she is missing out on.


End file.
